


flower kid goes 2 da park

by bigbuffbee



Series: mr dad is a terrible person and gets punched [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mr dad sux, some no no words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: flower kid and boris take a fun lil walk to see some ducks.but then flower kid sees some wide-mouthed mother fucker that gives off a bad vibe





	flower kid goes 2 da park

**Author's Note:**

> these were my first stuff i wrote but haven't bothered uploading them. 
> 
> here they are now.

“Flwor keed???” Knocked Boris on their door. “It’s a nice and shiny sunny day out 2day! Do u wamt go to de park and feeb the ducks and mak em habby?”

Flower kid puts down their spray bottle they were using for some potted moss and nodded enthusiastically. 

“GREAT! I alredy choped sum carrots and peas becuz feeding bread too ducks iz verry bad. 

Boris wasn’t even halfway saying that sentence by the time flower kid slips on their jacket and shoes, brushed their teeth and hair (with different tools) and opened the front door.  
—-

In one hand Boris was carrying a small bag of the vegetable bits and in the other hand holding on to flower kids left. Their right hand was holding a cool stick they found as the duo approached the park.  
The lake was at the center of the park with bushes and trees surrounding it.  
Flower kid watched a game of soccer as they walked past the field on the way to the lake. 

Finally they sat down on an empty park bench facing the lake. The ducks were there. But not a lot. Not quite that time of year but at least they were returning from migration. Boris sets the bag down in the empty space between and takes a deep breath. And almost inhaled a fly. 

It doesn’t take long for the ducks to notice the food and soon enough they clambered on the waters edge nabbing for each sliver of carrot or drop of pea. Flower kid had to stop themselves a couple of times from throwing the food out too fast and tried to make sure each duck would have a piece had they stop jumping on each other. So a defeated him they sat back and looked around the scenery. They looked at Boris and glowed when they saw him enjoying his time with a genuine smile. Not having to worry about hiding it with a hand in front when he emotes. Looking up at the trees there were some song birds. It was a good thing the lake had trees all around. It helped muffle the ensuing soccer game. Twisting their head around they viewed some joggers and people walking their dogs, the ducks get weary when one gets close but resumes back to food frenzy chaos when the threat of dog passes by. But then something catches flower kids eye. A man on a bench reading the news paper. 

Something about him was just familiar but not someone they recognize. No not from a floral delivery. He doesn’t seem to be the type. In fact he seems to be the kind who uses “pansy” as an insult first before explaining the plant. Something about him… where did they see that wide mouth from?... 

“Flowr kib?” Jolted back to tune, they turned to Boris who now had a questioning look to his face.  
And now with his face to look at flower kid can now see a connection between him and the man. 

They pointed to a nearby dog. It was a very fluffy dog. Yes that was definitely what they were staring at. 

They get off the bench and nod to Boris that there were just going over to pet that fluffy dog. Just that. 

Boris hummed happily with just his vegetables and ducks.  
When flower kid saw that he was now focused back on the ducks they continued walking past the fluffy dog. The dog was given a pat on the head.  
They just needed a closer look at the man to truly confirm their doubts. 

Sure enough they felt a fire in their heart when they got in close proximity. 

But this was a time to enjoy the outdoors.  
They now know the face of the man who jutted Boris all those years ago and probably still would now. 

Flower kid returns to Boris and starts to shovel carrots and peas in their pockets.  
“Wat r u doing?” Boris asked as he watched them do that.  
They can’t quite explain but they motion with hands that they will be right back.  
They just need. A lot of vegetables in their pockets. Vegetables that the ducks want.  
Some of the ducks took notice and hopped onto shore and waddled to follow wherever flower kid was going. 

Flower kid was delighted at the small convoy of ducks. It would make things easier. 

The man was still reading his newspaper and didn’t bother to notice the person who now approached him twice. Stuffing hands in pockets to grab a good handful, flower looked at the ducks. They smiled when they pulled a hand out and the ducks got more attentive. 

Slowly they raise their arm up, fist still locking the bits with the ducks ever transfixed on getting that. They throw the food through the air pelting the man in bits of carrots and peas. They quickly rid their pockets empty and dashed out of view. The ducks desired one thing. Well two. Carrots and peas. And they would have it no matter what was in the way. 

When Boris turned back after giving out all he brought he turned around from the bench and watched flower kid petting the fluffy dog. Because that was what they were doing the whole time. 

“Flur kid itz tiem 2 go home!”


End file.
